


Realidade Virtual

by sollamentos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Comedy, Computer Programming, Dorks in Love, Games, Geeky, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nerdiness, Popularity, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Romance, Some Humor, Video Game Mechanics, Virtual Reality
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sollamentos/pseuds/sollamentos
Summary: Quando, por acidente, o desenvolvedor do jogo mais famoso do momento vai parar dentro dessa realidade, todos os personagens se unem para fazer com que o garoto retorne. E conseguem, mas Capitão Loey, o personagem principal, acaba indo junto com Kyungsoo. Agora, o garoto tem que se adaptar a vida real, tendo que conviver num mundo ainda pior que o seu: o da faculdade.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Realidade Virtual

**Author's Note:**

> essa é uma história que eu meio que abandonei, mas resolvi retomar por gostar muito do plot.  
> as tags representam o que eu planejei pra história inicialmente, mas pode ser que isso vá mudando ao longo da história.  
> a origem é um plot doado lá no exo fanfics (grupo do facebook)

O prazo se esvaindo pelos dedos era quase palpável para Kyungsoo naquela noite. Ele, que sempre teve seu senso de organização como um de seus maiores orgulhos, estava à beira de um colapso mental por conta do cenário desolador em que seu quarto havia se transformado.  
  
Precisaria completar a documentação para entregá-la ao orientador até às 7h30 do dia seguinte – as palavras do senhor Wu pareciam um zumbido chato ecoando por sua mente em um coreano perfeito.  
  
Maldito chinês que não tinha nenhum pingo de humanidade dentro daqueles quase dois metros de altura.  
  
Os papeis que correspondiam ao seu trabalho de conclusão de curso, naquela altura do campeonato, encontravam-se irreconhecíveis. Kyungsoo diria até que estavam deploráveis. Por um momento, parou para rir de nervoso quando percebeu que a página referida ao levantamento de requisitos do software havia se transformado num apoio de xícara.  
  
Kyungsoo também estava acabado, por inúmeros motivos – fora o mencionado anteriormente. As coisas começaram a desandar quando Sehun, seu melhor amigo, abandonou o navio e deixou o garoto sozinho com o projeto. Até então, era só um pequeno desvio no planejamento e, apesar de ter ficado extremamente bravo com a notícia, Kyungsoo mostrou-se determinado em reorganizar todo o cronograma para que a documentação pudesse ser entregue com a mesma qualidade pensada no começo do semestre.  
  
Porém, a vida de Kyungsoo não passa de uma comédia barata com risadas velhas ao fundo. Logo no dia em que foi notificar seu orientador sobre a saída de Sehun da equipe, foi pego de calças curtas quando, em um sopro tão gelado quanto tomar chuva no longo caminho para casa, senhor Wu respondeu:  
  
\- Não é para fazer o trabalho sozinho, Do.  
  
Assim, bem direto.  
  
Kyungsoo perdeu o norte ao ouvir aquilo; não conversava com mais ninguém naquele lugar e a vaga ideia de interagir com outro desconhecido a respeito de um projeto que o acompanharia até sua formatura era terrível.  
  
Existe uma regra para adentrar seu mundinho: se a pessoa não for da família, é necessário o conhecer por, no mínimo, dois anos.  
  
Estava tão claro! Por que diabos o Wu não conseguia perceber?  
  
Respirou fundo; havia perdido a discussão quando pensou na remota possibilidade de conversar com o homem – o que era uma droga, pois Kyungsoo havia ensaiado todo um discurso comovente sobre como sofria com problemas de socialização, sobre como era importante seguir com o projeto sozinho e até mesmo sobre como sentia a falta de Sehun, mas, na hora H, soou como um pouco mais que sílabas desconexas.  
  
Quando sentiu-se seguro para, finalmente, dizer algo, veio a bomba.  
  
\- Inclusive, acho bom você se juntar ao Jongdae. Ele também está sozinho.  
  
Foi ali que sua moral havia morrido e sido enterrada numa vala indigente.  
  
\- Não! – gritou, a voz chegando a falhar. – Tudo menos o Jongdae!  
  
O sujeito que atendia pelo nome de Jongdae era a pior coisa que Kyungsoo experimentava todos os dias quando ambos os olhares se esbarravam pelos corredores da universidade. Não chegava a ser o estereótipo do _bully_ americano, mas ainda assim era altamente desconfortável, como se sua mente exibisse um sinal de alerta com direito à sirene imaginária ao vê-lo por perto.  
  
Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes Jongdae o constrangeu em público com falsa intimidade.  
  
_“Fala, beiçolinha!”_ , e um soco forte demais no ombro.  
  
_“Beiçola, revisa aquele meu código de dez mil linhas que o Choi pediu pra amanhã?”_ , e um abraço que mais parecia um golpe de luta livre. _“Aproveita e acrescenta outras coisas, hein?”_  
  
_“Compra um lanche pra mim, beiço”_ , e um leve olhar ameaçador.  
  
Comparecer às aulas sempre soou mais como caminhar eternamente pelo corredor da morte.  
  
E não era como se Kyungsoo quisesse passar por aquilo; era sufocante ter seu corpo emitindo vários avisos para que desse fim àquela situação, mas não conseguir dizer nada por conta do coração batendo a ponto de explodir, as mãos suando e a constante vontade de vomitar indo e voltando como a luz de um farol solitário no oceano.  
  
E, agora, dividia o grupo do trabalho de conclusão de curso com o maior mala da faculdade.  
  
Não é necessário dizer que Jongdae deixou tudo nas mãos de Kyungsoo, com aquele sorrisinho psicótico de garoto popular e mimado que consegue tudo o que quer. Imagina se preferia ser subornado ou que ele o pagasse para que fizesse o trabalho por completo apenas para colocar seu nome no final, mas, se ao menos tivesse grana extra para não ter que jantar ensopado de bucho quase todas as noites...  
  
Ao pensar em dinheiro, era automático sentir a cabeça pesar, lembrando da caixa mais temida e odiada por Kyungsoo: aquela que continha suas contas. Morar de aluguel em uma _kitnet_ garantia as compras do supermercado no começo de mês, mas o sonho de adquirir um lugar para realmente chamar de seu parecia cada vez mais distante. Com o valor depositado na poupança diminuindo, o rendimento era menor, em detrimento de pagar água e luz nos dias certos, ou o proprietário atiraria Kyungsoo, seus pertences e problemas janela abaixo.  
  
Grande parte da receita, porém, já não advinha mais dos seus pais – aliás, fazia um bom tempo que ele se em uma situação próxima à autossuficiência, ou algo do tipo. Seu curso de sistemas de informação, junto ao ensino médio com foco em programação e outras experiências pré-adolescentes o levaram a desenvolver aquilo que, até então, era seu maior amor em vida: _Cosmic Railway_ , o jogo para smartphone mais popular da atualidade, emergido de muito esforço, noites em claro revisando códigos e dor de cabeça para registrar uma startup, aquele projeto era o que botava comida na sua mesa.  
  
O jogo, outrora uma coisinha boba de uma aula de Java que tomou proporções gigantescas – como os mais de 400 mil _downloads_ na plataforma de compras digital do _Google_ –, era bastante simples: uma narrativa divertida sobre as aventuras do capitão Loey e suas viagens dentro de um trem espacial, desbravando diversos mundos e lutando contra o desconhecido. Tudo isso em um compilado de simulações em 8 bits.  
  
Perfeito para jogar no intervalo do trabalho, ou no caminho para casa.  
  
Kyungsoo era um gênio moderno, despontando como uma ótima aposta de jogos _indie_ potencialmente fortes para se tornarem uma franquia de sucesso, assim como aconteceu com _Angry Birds_. Digno de entrevistas para famosos sites especializados no assunto e até mesmo de se transformar no mais novo queridinho da universidade, com uma foto sua pendurada na sala da reitoria.  
  
Se o garoto não continuasse como um completo anônimo perante à sociedade.  
  
Não havia um ser vivo dentro do seu círculo social que não comentasse sobre o jogo, fato. Porém, por escolha própria, Kyungsoo respondia como _Dyo Studios_ , a microempresa responsável por dar à luz a Cosmic Railway – o que dava um certo charme à coisa toda, pois, de alguma forma, o jogo era bastante elogiado pela crítica, mas ninguém conhecia pessoalmente a mente por trás de tudo.  
  
Enquanto isso, Kyungsoo seguia como um estudante morando de aluguel no centro da cidade, com o prazo apertado, um orientador rabugento, um companheiro de equipe babaca e um jogo milionário em mãos – se o Google Play não absorvesse 75% dos lucros.  
  
E, inclusive, aquele era um dia de atualização.  
  
\- Cara, eu to fodido. – suspirou, afundando-se na cadeira do computador.  
  
Eram onze da noite e Kyungsoo alternava entre as janelas do editor de texto e o Android Studio sem muita vontade de viver. Havia se comprometido a passar a noite acordado para resolver todas suas pendências – afinal, era só entregar a documentação corrigida nas mãos do senhor Wu pela manhã e matar o restante das aulas –, mas sua rotina era cruel e os olhos fechavam quase sempre sem permissão.  
  
Visualizou, entre bocejos, o código quilométrico que correspondia ao _patch_ de atualização do jogo – algumas correções de _bugs_ e novos itens de compra. Compilou tudo mais uma vez, pronto para homologar a nova versão, mesmo sabendo que ainda tinha um logo caminho pela frente.  
  
Ou nem tão pronto assim, já que um clarão na janela desviou sua atenção, seguido de um forte estrondo.  
  
\- Ah, não! – exclamou, virando-se bruscamente em direção do barulho. – Caralho, natureza! Quer fazer o favor de colaborar?  
  
Kyungsoo até esperou uma resposta, sem saber exatamente o porquê, mas era importante que a energia não acabasse naquele momento. E a ânimo que quase nunca tinha em terminar todas suas tarefas dentro do tempo estipulado parecia tê-lo despertado por completo.  
  
Arrastou a cadeira até a barreira física entre seu corpo e a escrivaninha, concentrando-se ao máximo para finalizar aquele código sem que acontecimentos externos o distraíssem – mesmo que aquilo o levasse ao limite. Ao julgar pela velocidade com que batia contra as teclas, era como se Kyungsoo fora substituído em questão de segundos, como se o engradado de doze latinhas de energético finalmente tivessem surtido efeito.  
  
Tolkien poderia admirar-se ou, até mesmo, morrer de inveja da jornada épica que se iniciava dentro daquele cenário tão ridiculamente trivial para um estudante como ele – era de deixar a Terra Média no chinelo. Uma pena a vida não vir acompanhada de trilha sonora para dar ritmo àquela saga – Kyungsoo gostava de trabalhar com música de fundo, mas o momento atual não permitia nenhum tipo de dispersão.  
  
E, perdido entre tantas linhas de código, texturas e laços de repetição, papeis da faculdade, embalagens de biscoito e o mais puro desespero com pequenas notas de determinação em terminar tudo o que tinha para fazer em menos de oito horas – além do inalcançável sonho de dormir como uma pessoa normal – Kyungsoo nem ao menos percebeu o enorme feixe altamente sonoro, as explosões luminosas e a falta de toda a claridade possível.  
  
Não que a reação tenha demorado a chegar.  
  
\- Não acredito! – começou como um sussurro, mas sentiu o choque contra os pulmões conforme puxava o ar. – Não acredito!!!  
  
A vontade de chorar era crescente – chorar de raiva, de desgosto, de, possivelmente, ter perdido seu computador, seu ano e seu sustento para a queda de energia. Quando uma desgraça desse tipo acontece, os estágios já são conhecidos: primeiro vem a negação, seguida da tristeza, raiva e aceitação. Kyungsoo encontrava-se no segundo, como leves tendências para o terceiro, uma pontada do primeiro e a certeza de que, dificilmente, chegaria ao quarto – não nesta vida, pois aqui ele se chamava Do Kyungsoo e, se tinha algo que sabia sobre si mesmo era que era uma montanha de sentimentos ruins e que o pessimismo era seu melhor amigo nestas situações.  
  
Calçou os chinelos e o roupão, e, com passos tão pesados quanto chumbo, desceu os dois lances de escada que o levavam à entrada social do prédio. A frustração inicial não o permitiu ver o caos em que seu quarteirão havia se tornado: os vizinhos fofocando sobre o ocorrido, alguns com crianças pequenas ou de colo, incomodadas com a interrupção do seu sono, todos reunidos em volta dos cabos partidos e do transformador de energia faiscando. Tudo isso sob uma chuva mediana.  
  
_“Quanto tempo será que leva pros bombeiros chegarem?”  
  
“Espero que pouco, ou o transformador vai pegar fogo”  
  
“Que confusão, tomara que não evacuem a vizinhança”_  
  
Eram algumas conversas soltas que, por acaso, os ouvidos de Kyungsoo captaram.  
  
Sentindo as gostas percorrerem trilhas pela sua cabeça recém-raspada, caminhou desesperançoso em direção ao poste danificado e por ali ficou, vez ou outra pendendo o olhar para nada em específico.  
  
Quando um pingo atingiu em cheio sua testa, Kyungsoo riu. Riu de nervoso ao se dar conta de que aquela situação ainda duraria um bocado de tempo. Tinha o senhor Wu que, mesmo morando nas redondezas, estaria na mesma sala de sempre no dia seguinte, pouco se importando com a chuva ou o atraso na entrega – Kyungsoo poderia morrer que, ainda assim, o chinês faria questão de aparecer no velório para cobrar o morto.  
  
Tinha Jongdae, que, quando ficasse sabendo do zero que, certamente, tomaria... Kyungsoo sente até um friozinho na barriga só de imaginar o sorriso torto e psicopata feito para disfarçar o tom intimidador que um cara da laia dele estava acostumado a utilizar com os outros.  
  
Tinha a atualização agendada do jogo, que, mesmo homologada, estava somente 60% pronta e era revoltante lembrar-se de todas as vezes em que recusou as raras propostas de contratar um assistente – até porque o pobre coitado teria como pagamento somente surtos e uma marmita de congelados. A verdade era que Kyungsoo funcionava sozinho, mas teria sido bom deixar o orgulho de lado ao menos uma vez.  
  
E tinha o Sehun, que morava do outro lado da cidade e, que, provavelmente, tinha energia em casa.  
  
Finalmente Sehun serviria para algo!  
  
Kyungsoo pode sentir o coração sair pela boca, quase cuspindo pequenas flores do vasto campo verde-esperança que o órgão havia se tornado. Sacou o celular do bolso do roupão e, mesmo com o sinal oscilante e a pouca bateria que restava, discou o número de Sehun surpreendentemente rápido com o polegar.  
  
Deixou meio mundo descer de suas costas quando a chamada foi completada, soltando um desesperado xingamento ou outro a cada toque.  
  
_\- Alô...?_ – a voz sonolenta e um pouco irritada preencheu os ouvidos de Kyungsoo como música.  
  
\- Sehun! – esganiçou. – Sehun, tá me ouvindo?!  
  
_\- Infelizmente..._ – o outro lamentou, suspirando alto para que Kyungsoo ouvisse; não que ele se importasse. _– Cara, você sabe que horas são?_  
  
\- E você sabe que, daqui a pouco, eu tenho uma entrega importante do chinês, já que você simplesmente me deixou na mão, né? Seu bostão...  
  
_\- Bom, se você me acordou pra me xingar, então..._ – fez uma pausa dramática, algo recorrente de Sehun quando queria apelar para o lado psicológico. _– Boa noite._  
  
\- Não! – gritou mais alto do que gostaria; por sorte, a movimentação na vizinhança era grande ao ponto de ninguém ter dado a mínima para o showzinho até o presente momento. – Sehun, escuta. Tem algo jeito de você vir me buscar? E deixar eu usar seu computador...? – completou antes que o amigo começasse a resmungar demais.  
  
_\- ...Meu Deus._ – foi tudo o que respondeu depois de um longo silêncio. _– Tá bom. Mas fica sabendo que eu vou conti- dor- ind—e sem ch-_  
  
\- Quê?! – indagou confuso. – Sehun, tá cortando!  
  
_\- Fica aí—nte. Se eu cheg—você n- tiver-_  
  
\- A ligação tá péssima, cala a boca!  
  
\- Ei! – um aviso surgido do meio do nada e que, na verdade, era apenas mais um no meio da massiva onda de exclamações que Kyungsoo não tinha escutado antes por estar extremamente concentrado em outro assunto. – Ei, cuidado com o poste!  
  
Não houve tempo para qualquer reação de ambas as partes. Foi como se o mundo inteiro, de repente, tivesse sido engolido por um enorme buraco negro. E Kyungsoo estava ali, imerso na escuridão infinita, sem nada para se agarrar.  
  
Era estranho. Talvez estivesse sonhando, mas parecia real demais para tal. Até por que assistir a tudo a sua volta desintegrar-se em questão de milésimos soa mais como uma bad trip de autoconhecimento e chá de Ayahuasca – não que ele saiba o que seja isso –, mas Kyungsoo ainda sentia o sangue circulando por toda sua minúscula extensão, e a perna formigando, chiando, feito uma televisão velha.  
  
Talvez fosse um sonho lúcido, e só.  
  
O que seria péssimo. Quem deixou Kyungsoo dormir?!  
  
Sentiu o corpo dar um espasmo brusco, como uma defesa esquisita ao se sonhar com a queda livre de um penhasco, e, subitamente, o mundo reapareceu.  
  
Cheio de cores. Plano. Um pouco quadriculado.  
  
Realmente, era pior que uma bad trip de autoconhecimento e chá de Ayahuasca. Não que ele saiba.  
  
Kyungsoo levantou-se em um solavanco e grunhiu feito um filhote raivoso ao bater a cabeça em algo que parecia ser uma espécie de bloco flutuante e sem propósito nenhum de existir. Franziu o cenho, acariciando o local dolorido. Estava impaciente e cansado de transitar entre camadas do seu subconsciente, como se estivesse preso em uma versão infantil e bizarra de A Origem, mas nada poderia prepará-lo para o que seus olhos presenciaram em seguida.  
  
Um longo corredor, cercado por algumas janelas que proporcionavam uma vista para o espaço, com centenas de estrelinhas e planetoides meramente pixelados, repletos de texturas e falsa sensação tridimensional.  
  
Ao mesmo tempo que, bastante hesitante, cogitou explorar um pouco daquele ambiente assustadoramente bonito, escutou, ao fundo, passos apressados do que pareciam ser dois outros seres. Procurou um local para se abrigar; se fossem extraterrestres, ele que não pagaria para ver. Não serviria de prova no futuro, com seu nome nas entrelinhas dos livros de história, sem ao menos uma imagem. Em nome da ciência, se escondeu.  
  
\- Capitão, parece que está tudo limpo aqui. – um deles se pronunciou e Kyungsoo surpreendeu-se por estar entendendo a linguagem.  
  
\- Ótimo, tenente Suho. Não podemos baixar a guarda nem por um instante.  
  
\- Tenente Suho?! – Kyungsoo perguntou para si com um tom extremamente surpreso.  
  
\- O que foi isso? – quem, aparentemente, atendia por capitão questionou de supetão e Kyungsoo engoliu a seco, prendendo a respiração pelo máximo de tempo que um ser humano era apto. – Quem está aí?  
  
E houve um silêncio aterrorizante. Aquilo era muito pior do que qualquer pesadelo que já tivera, e Kyungsoo não conseguia entender o porquê de não acordar de uma vez. Por mais exausto que estivesse, não era um bom momento para tirar um cochilo. E, afinal, a luz não havia acabado? Como diabos foi capaz de dormir no meio da rua, esperando Sehun chegar? A não ser que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido...  
  
Era isso! Talvez ainda fosse o horário do jantar e Kyungsoo teria todo o tempo do mundo para terminar seus afazeres com louvor.  
  
Com o coração mais tranquilo, resolveu aproveitar as horinhas de sono.  
  
\- Apresente-se agora, estranho. – o tal capitão declamou novamente, desta vez com mais frieza nas palavras, além de uma arma majestosa apontada para o rosto de Kyungsoo.  
  
Com o pouco de coragem que ainda lhe restava, Kyungsoo ousou dirigir o olhar para o homem e enxergou, em letras miúdas e quase ilegíveis, os dizeres “Cap. Loey”.  
  
Talvez fosse um sonho lúcido demais.


End file.
